


Прелесть

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, FBWeek2019, Fantastic Beasts Week, Fantastic Beasts Week 2019, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Day 5 FBWeek2019Crossover: FB and LOTRСоавтор: Morhante
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	Прелесть

У каждого уважающего себя нюхля был тайник с драгоценностями. И даже не один. А у каждого умного и предусмотрительного нюхля был секретный тайник для особо ценных находок. И сейчас Нюхль, рассматривая лежащее перед ним совершенно случайно найденное (как и обычно, да) золотое кольцо, решал, куда же следует спрятать его. 

Это было совсем не обычное кольцо. Завораживающе прекрасное, наполненное огромной магической силой, необъяснимо притягательное. И его срочно надо было куда-то спрятать. 

Хотя, с другой стороны, такое колечко лучше держать при себе в кармашке... Нюхль засунул кольцо снова в сумку на животе и погладил его лапкой. 

Так-то лучше, всегда можно достать и полюбоваться на эту волшебную вещицу! 

Однако стоило Нюхлю только показать свой нос из чемодана, как непонятная зелёно-серая, совершенно без шерсти, тварь схватила его за шкирку. 

\- Горлум, Горлум, - рычала тварь и трясла нюхля, - отдай нашу прелесссть! 

Нюхль сразу понял, что эта скользкая тварь имеет в виду, но точно не собирался отдавать кольцо. Оно нужно ему самому! 

Нюхль ловко извернулся в лапах существа, оставив в его пальцах клочок черной шерсти, и прыгнул на пол. Выдернув из кармана серебряную цепочку, нюхль проворно запутал ноги твари, отчего она рухнула с криками на пол, и рванул как можно скорее назад в волшебный чемодан, в свое убежище. 

Но тварь нырнула следом! Нюхль бросился к гнезду окками, надеясь затеряться среди них. Но его преследователь успел заметить, куда скрылся Нюхль, и, подскочив к гнезду, тот принялся его ворошить. Окками зашипели, трое из них вцепились в его лапы, другой начал увеличиваться в размерах. Нюхль выбрался, пока его не придавили и не нашли, и кинулся к месту обитания сносорога, понадеявшись, что та примет преследователя или за врага или за партнёра - они же были почти одного цвета! И в том, и в другом случае, твари пришлось бы несладко! 

\- Мерссские червячки, мерссские!!! Я вас съем, съем! Но сначала мне надо вернуть мою прелессссть!!! 

По пути к убежищу сносорога Нюхль, оглянувшись, заметил, как за ним несется покусанная злобная тварь. На нее спикировал желающий помочь Злыдень, задержав тварь, но, видимо, мозга не почуял и улетел. 

Нюхль метнулся под ноги сносорога, подпрыгнул и, схватившись за кончик хвоста, забрался по нему на спину животного. 

“Ну что, пучеглазая тварь, поймай меня, если сможешь!” - злорадно подумал Нюхль. 

Он взирал с высоты сносорога на лысое существо, рычащее и размахивающее тощими лапами, и довольно поглаживал свой кармашек на животе. Прекрасное колечко приятно грело его внутри. 

Сносорог принюхался к твари, но не проявил никакого к ней интереса. Тварь с рыком "Горлум" начала прыгать вокруг сносорога. Нюхль в панике забегал по спине... Как вдруг его противник резко поднялся в воздух, завис и полетел в сторону, подчиняясь заклинанию левитации его хозяина. 

Нюхль пораженно замер, всматриваясь в то, как его хозяин прижимает к себе и гладит этого монстра, пытавшегося его убить! 

“Так дело не пойдет! Мы поднимем бунт! - тут же решил Нюхль. - И я его возглавлю! А ещё лучше начну, прямо сейчас! И прямо со сносорога!” 

Нюхль поднялся на задние лапки, взмахнул передней, но не успел даже издать ни звука, как его потянуло в сторону хозяина. Но там же была эта тварь!!! Нюхль едва успел вцепиться в рог сносорога, но их начало притягивать к Ньюту вместе. К Ньюту и странному бородатому волшебнику в серой мантии... 

\- Так, ты говоришь, этот милый зверек украл у тебя кольцо? - спросил он у льнущего к Ньюту существа. 

\- Оно у него в кармашшшшке! - изобличающе прошипела тварь и потянулась лапами к Нюхлю. 

Нюхль висел на роге, который от волнения животного начинал нагреваться, и лапки уже совсем не могли держаться. Нюхль бы упал, если бы старик его не подхватил.

\- О, и кто же ты такой, малыш?

\- Это нюхль, он не причинит вам вреда, - добродушно ответил Ньют. 

\- А это Горлум, и он... Может причинить вред, - замявшись, продолжил волшебник в сером.

\- Ну что вы, мне он кажется таким милым! - Ньют с любовью почесал Горлума за ухом. 

\- Хозяин, хозяин очень добр к нам! - восхищённо выдало существо, сидя у ног Ньюта. - Пусть хозяин вернёт нам мою прелессссть! 

\- И да, малыш нюхль, - старик протянул к нему раскрытую ладонь правой руки, - не хотите ли вернуть одну очень важную вещицу. 

\- Прелесть, нашу прелесссть, - прыгал внизу Горлум. 

\- Да, Нюхль, верни чужое, воровать плохо, ты же знаешь, - хмуро взглянул на него хозяин. 

“Вот так значит, со всех сторон окружили, колечко им всем мое нужно”, - Нюхль погладил кармашек снаружи и с неохотой извлёк кольцо, осознав, что так просто от него не отстанут. 

Кольцо, казалось, светилось изнутри каким-то магическим светом и совершенно не хотело покидать его лапки. Но старик не дал ему полюбоваться, выхватил кольцо и спрятал в своем кармане. 

\- Я должен его передать кое-кому, мне нужно спешить. Время уходит. Тьма набирает свою силу. Око ищет его. 

\- Передать, говорите... Может, я могу помочь? - поинтересовался Ньют у волшебника. 

\- О нет. Это сможет сделать только он, - загадочно улыбнулся тот. 

\- А ваша фамилия случаем не Дамблдор? - задумчиво спросил Ньют, взяв у него из рук недовольного Нюхля. 

\- О нет, молодой человек, меня зовут Гэндальф. Я же вам говорил, - с укором взглянул на них Гэндальф, а после опустил глаза на Горлума. - Ты идёшь со мной. И больше не прыгай ни в какие порталы, ладно?

\- Только если моя прелессссть будет со мной! - ответило существо. 

\- Эх, а я так хотел оставить его себе, - заметно опечалился Ньют, провожая их взглядом. 

“Только через мой труп!” - подумал Нюхль, недовольно скрестив лапки на груди.


End file.
